source_codefandomcom-20200213-history
Education.com Source Code
Education.com | #1 Educational Site for Pre-K through 5 Summer BoostGuided LessonsLearning ResourcesTeaching Tools Log In Sign Up Worksheets Games Workbooks Activities Lesson Plans Exercises Songs Stories Worksheets By Grade Preschool Kindergarten 1st Grade 2nd Grade 3rd Grade 4th Grade 5th Grade Middle School High School All Worksheets By Subject Math Reading Writing Science Social Studies Printable Board Games Paper Projects Coloring Pages Worksheet Generator Common Core Games By Grade Preschool Kindergarten 1st Grade 2nd Grade All Games By Subject Math Reading Educational Songs Interactive Stories Workbooks By Grade Preschool Kindergarten 1st Grade 2nd Grade 3rd Grade 4th Grade 5th Grade By Subject Math Reading Writing Science Social Studies Coloring All Workbooks Activities By Grade Preschool Kindergarten 1st Grade 2nd Grade 3rd Grade 4th Grade 5th Grade Middle School High School By Subject Arts & Crafts Games & Puzzles Science Experiments Phonics & Reading Numbers & Math Letters & Writing Outdoor Games All Activities Exercises By Grade 3rd Grade 4th Grade 5th Grade All Exercises By Subject Math Reading Lesson Plans By Grade Preschool Kindergarten 1st Grade 2nd Grade 3rd Grade 4th Grade 5th Grade By Subject Math Reading Writing Science Social Studies All Lesson Plans Science Projects By Grade Kindergarten Elementary School Middle School High School All Project Ideas By Subject Physical Science Earth and Space Science Life Science Applied Science Behavioral/Health Science Skills Progression By Subject Math Reading & Writing All Skills Grades Preschool Kindergarten 1st Grade 2nd Grade 3rd Grade 4th Grade 5th Grade All Grades More Products Articles Worksheet Generator Common Core Resources Guided Lessons Collections Teacher Voice Blog School Licenses Grades Preschool Kindergarten 1st Grade 2nd Grade 3rd Grade 4th Grade 5th Grade Parent Teacher Build skills. Boost confidence. Whatever your child's starting point, together we can help them catch up, learn more, and get ahead. Side by side, step by step, day by day. Get Free Access Get Premium Access For kids 2-11 yrs Math, reading & more Worksheets, games & more A learning path as unique as your kid. With thousands of activities to match to your child's unique interests and needs, we can point the way on their learning adventure. A learning path as unique as your kid. With thousands of activities to match to your child's unique interests and needs, we can point the way on their learning adventure. Weekly Boost Follow our expert recommendations so you always know where you're going next. Guided Lessons Flow through fun, creative games in a carefully designed sequence to practice and perfect 800+ key skills. Our ginormous library (Unlimited access with Premium) With 30,000+ activities, your child can jump around, follow recommendations, or dive deep into a favorite subject. Premium Feature Premium Feature We're experts, so you don't have to be. A crew of experienced educators helm our vast and growing library. Harness their expertise, and get the same award-winning learning materials that are used by teachers in millions of classrooms. Cathy Whitehead Tennessee Teacher of the Year, 2016 Darbie Valenti Missouri Teacher of the Year, 2016 Linda Glasgow Missouri Teacher of the Year, 2016 Jeuné B. Provost Virgin Islands Teacher of the Year, 2015 Mark Mautone New Jersey Teacher of the Year, 2015 Anna Morris Mississippi Teacher of the Year, 2016 Chase those lightbulb moments. Share in all their triumphs — from those little moments where they just get it to their bigger milestones — with innovative tools like our Progress Tracker. Premium Feature Chase those lightbulb moments. Share in all their triumphs — from those little moments where they just get it to their bigger milestones — with innovative tools like our Progress Tracker. Premium Feature Premium Feature "With Education.com I am able to keep my son challenged -he's 8 years old and is doing 4th grade math and 5th grade reading!" -T. Simone A. "My son was struggling with multiplication. We used Education.com for his nightly practice and he improved dramatically. So did his self-esteem!" -Katherine C. "I love being able to monitor my son’s progress—see what he’s learning and where we need to spend more time." -Lisa S. "The site makes math fun for her—it goes beyond traditional textbook exercises to introduce concepts in interesting and understandable ways." -Tenisha F. "This is the first time I’ve been willing to pay for an education site. It’s worth it. Everything’s in one place and easy to find. It saves me time." -Martin B. Playtime now means learning time. Get even more with Premium. BASIC PREMIUM Monthly price $0.00/mo starting at $9.99/mo Our vast library Explore our 30,000+ printable and digital resources: worksheets, games, songs, stories, and more Limited access with ads Unlimited access with No ads Weekly Boost Follow our expert recommendations so you always know where you’re going next Guided Lessons Step-by-step digital lessons that make learning math, reading, and more feel like play x Progress Tracker Follow your child’s journey and celebrate their learning triumphs x Take us on the go Make screen time count with step-by-step Guided Lessons on iOS and Android tablets x DIY worksheet generator Create your own custom word searches, crossword puzzles, math fact worksheets, and more x Get Free Access Get Premium Access You make the difference. We make it easier. Art projects that build math skills. Games that teach science. Reading that inspires writing. Discover new and creative ways to make your students fall in love with learning. Get Free Access Get Premium Access 30,000 worksheets, projects & more Pre-K through 5th grade Differentiated lessons More time for what matters. Less time searching means more time teaching. More time for what matters. Less time searching means more time teaching. Weekly Boost Follow our expert-designed curriculum to jump-start your own lesson planning and expedite classroom prep. Teacher-friendly tools Explore our collection of 30,000+ learning activities with intuitive tools, so you can find learning activities that are just right for your students. Reach every student. You've got a whole classroom of students. Some behind, some way ahead, and each a unique learner. We can help you reach them all. Reach every student. You've got a whole classroom of students. Some behind, some way ahead, and each a unique learner. We can help you reach them all. Differentiated resources Our exercises easily adjust up or down, teach 800+ skills to support every skill level, and plug into what you're already teaching. Track each kid's progress Quickly assess your students, so you can effortlessly share their progress with parents and administration. Premium Feature For teachers. By teachers. Because they're designed by committed educators like you, you can harness resources that are up to your own high standards. Cathy Whitehead Tennessee Teacher of the Year, 2016 Darbie Valenti Missouri Teacher of the Year, 2016 Linda Glasgow Missouri Teacher of the Year, 2016 Jeuné B. Provost Virgin Islands Teacher of the Year, 2015 Mark Mautone New Jersey Teacher of the Year, 2015 Anna Morris Mississippi Teacher of the Year, 2016 Chase those lightbulb moments. Turn every student into an enthusiastic little learner with new and creative lesson ideas. Chase those lightbulb moments. Turn every student into an enthusiastic little learner with new and creative lesson ideas. Our vast collection (Unlimited access with Premium) With 30,000 exciting activities on math, reading, science, and more, we can spark your teaching imagination to help you connect with each student. Get more of your most precious resource—your time. And do even more with Premium. BASIC PREMIUM Monthly price $0.00/mo starting at $9.99/mo Our vast library Explore our 30,000+ printable and digital resources: worksheets, games, songs, stories, and more Limited access with ads Unlimited access with No ads Tailor exercises to each student Our Skills Progression map makes it easy to adjust lessons up or down to reach each student Intuitive and efficient tools Quickly find exactly what you need with teacher-friendly tools that integrate with other tools you're already using x Weekly Boost Follow our expert recommendations so you always know what to cover next x Progress Tracker Assess students' skill levels and progress in an easily shareable format x DIY worksheet generator Easily create new activities to help your unique students learn in the ways that come natural to them x Get Free Access Get Premium Access Loading... Sign In Email address Password Forgot Password? Sign In Not an Education.com member yet? Create an Account or Sign in with Facebook Create Account But first, we have to verify your age! You have to be 13 or over to proceed. Please verify your age Yes, I am 13 or over No, I am not 13 That's okay! Just grab an adult to continue. Are you 13 or older? Click here Create Account Email address Password Forgot Password? I am a: Parent Teacher Homeschooler Other Grades: Pre-K K 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th Create Account Already a member? Sign In or Sign in with Facebook I have read and agree to Education.com's Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Members receive Education.com emails. You can change email preferences in account settings. Forgot Password We'll send you a link to a secure page where you can easily create your new password Go back to sign in page Email address Send Email Has your email changed? If you no longer have access to the e-mail address associated with your account, contact Customer Service for help restoring access to your account. Reset Password Email Sent The email is on its way. Please allow a few minutes for it to arrive. Didn't receive the email? Go back and try again Set/Reset Password New Password Change Password and Login Tell us about yourself I am a: Parent Teacher Homeschool Other I'm interested in grades: Pre-K K 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th School name: Continue Skip for now Loading... School Information (optional) Adding your school can help us give you better content recommendations based on what teachers in your school or district are using in the classroom. School name Add another school Save Cancel Guided Lessons Progress Tracker Classroom Mode Skills Progression Learning Resources Worksheets Games Workbooks Activities Songs Stories Exercises Teaching Tools Lesson Plans Worksheet Generator Common Core Resources More Teaching Tools Schools Get a Quote Buy School License Support Pricing Schools FAQs Privacy Policy COPPA Privacy Policy Terms of Service About Us Company Careers Blog Press Scholarship Program Contact Us Copyright © 2006 - 2018 Education.com, Inc. All rights reserved. How likely are you to recommend Education.com to your friends and colleagues? Not at all likely Extremely likely Category:Articles